


You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)

by gipsydanger



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gipsydanger/pseuds/gipsydanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Харт в заслуженном отпуске после полученной травмы. Эггзи нужна его помощь в подготовке к миссии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)

В доме Гарри Харта стояла привычная тишина. Уже перевалило за полночь, снаружи шел небольшой снег, и в окна лился ровный свет уличных фонарей. В гостиной уютно потрескивал камин, напротив которого, в глубоком вельветовом кресле, сидел сам Гарри и читал «Преступление и наказание».  
Шрам, пересекающий левый висок, все еще сильно болел, и временами становилось трудно фокусировать зрение на тексте. Книгу раз за разом приходилось откладывать, но почти ослиное упрямство не позволяло убрать ее совсем. Новые рабочие очки лежали на столике рядом, дезактивированные.  
В дверь позвонили. Гарри поморщился от громкого звука, но поднялся, чтобы открыть. По дороге он немного покачнулся, спасибо Валентайну с его дрянными снайперскими навыками, и на мгновение оперся на стену. В тот злополучный день пуля не пробила череп и не задела жизненно важных кровеносных сосудов, но оцарапала несколько нервов, так что иногда простейшие действия, вроде чтения или готовки, забирали всю энергию.  
На крыльце стоял Эггзи, пряча руки в карманы пальто, и ежился от холода.  
\- Эггзи.  
\- Здравствуй, Гарри.  
\- Не ожидал тебя увидеть, - тут Харт опомнился и дал гостю войти в дом.  
\- Да, ээ, я сам не то чтобы планировал прийти.  
Эггзи расстегнул пальто и поднял взгляд на Гарри. У того на лице читалось странное выражение, больше всего похожее на сдержанное разочарование. Еще одно последствие травмы – теперь из-за постоянной боли он едва ли мог контролировать эмоции, проявляющиеся в чертах лица.  
Тут Анвин понял, что сказал, бездумно шагнул вперед, ближе к Харту, протянул руку и коснулся его плеча, заглянув при этом в глаза:  
\- Я имел в виду просьбу Мерлина не донимать тебя без повода. Он сказал это на общем собрании, но спорю на сотню фунтов, что относилось это ко мне.  
Эггзи нервно хохотнул, но увидев, что Гарри больше не хмурится, расплылся в искренней улыбке. Вспомнил о своей руке на чужом плече, поспешно убрал ее в карман брюк и отвел взгляд. Гарри усмехнулся:  
\- И что же дало тебе повод ослушаться Мерлина? – в голосе угадывалось веселье. Он пошел вглубь коридора и свернул в кухню.  
\- У нас с Рокси совместное задание. И, ээ, в общем, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Гарри через плечо оглянулся на Эггзи, устроившегося у кухонной стойки, и вернулся к набиранию воды в чайник. Анвин, в свою очередь, уставился тому в затылок, ожидая ответа. Волосы Гарри не были уложены, и упрямые завитки с мелкой проседью так и просились под пальцы. Эггзи вздохнул и подпер щеку кулаком. Из раздумий его вывел Харт, вдруг оказавшийся по другую сторону стойки. Чайник был уже на плите, рядом на кухонной тумбе, стояли две одинаковых кружки.  
\- Чем я могу тебе помочь?  
\- Я хотел узнать побольше о званых вечерах. На предыдущих заданиях заварушка начиналась еще до того, как я успевал выставить себя идиотом, но в этот раз, судя по всему, меня ничто не спасет. Никакого оружия, ядов и бла-бла-бла, - Эггзи закатил глаза, демонстрируя свое отношение к «безопасным» миссиям. Гарри улыбнулся.  
\- Самое важное, мистер Анвин, - начал он, разливая чай по кружкам, - это умение держаться прямо, не говорить лишнего и не привлекать особое внимание.  
* * *  
Три с половиной часа и шесть кружек чая спустя Эггзи имел довольно полное представление о том, как следует себя вести во время предстоящего задания. Кроме одного важного аспекта.  
\- …и когда вас приглашают в гостиную после ужина, обычно выжидается пауза в полчаса или час, во время которой гости могут насладиться беседой. Затем первым танцем обычно бывает вальс…  
\- Что?  
\- …и как правило джентльмены приглашают дам. Что значит «что», Эггзи?  
\- Танцы? Серьезно?  
\- Я говорю вполне серьезно. Что тебя смущает?  
\- Хотя бы то, что я не умею танцевать.  
\- Но ты ведь занимался гимнастикой. Это не должно быть большой проблемой.  
Тут Эггзи залился краской и отвел взгляд, уставившись в столешницу. То, что Гарри помнил пункты его биографии, было чертовски приятно.  
\- В фильмах вальс не выглядит слишком сложным, - он все-таки поднял глаза и с надеждой посмотрел на «учителя», - наверное, я могу попробовать.  
Эггзи встал со стула и огляделся по сторонам. Кухня была немаленькой, но места для маневрирования было не так много.  
\- Думаю, в гостиной будет удобнее, - Гарри кивнул головой в сторону коридора, и они вышли из кухни. Вдруг травма снова дала о себе знать, и Харт пошатнулся, на секунду прикрыв глаза. Свет от камина в гостиной не доходил туда, где стоял Гарри, и Эггзи ничего не увидел, но едва слышный звук украдкой переведенного дыхания заставил его нахмуриться.  
В гостиной они отодвинули каминные кресла и кофейный столик, что стоял между ними, к стене, чтобы освободить пространство. В противоположном углу был еще один небольшой стол, чуть выше первого. На нем несколько бутылок дорогого алкоголя стояло рядом с антикварным на вид виниловым проигрывателем. Рядом, в шкафу темного дерева с прозрачными дверцами, несколько полок было заставлено виниловыми же пластинками. Гарри достал одну, установил в проигрыватель, и из скрытых колонок полился негромкий вальс. Эггзи столбом стоял посреди комнаты, ожидая указаний к действию. Гарри закатил глаза и отошел от стола.  
\- Как я уже сказал, на первый танец джентльмены приглашают дам. Левую руку при этом нужно держать за спиной, а правую протянуть вот так, - Гарри подошел к Эггзи, показывая, как это должно выглядеть. Тот кивнул, но Харт все еще чего-то ждал. Тогда до Анвина дошло, что нужно принять приглашение. Он покраснел, но вложил ладонь в протянутую руку.  
\- Во время танца твои руки располагаются здесь, - левая ладонь Гарри легла на талию. - И здесь, - правая слегка сжала ту руку Эггзи, которую держала. Он молился всем богам, которых помнил, чтобы Харт не заметил, что его слегка трясло.  
* * *  
Спустя еще полтора часа Гарри по частям объяснил Эггзи сами движения танца и правила этикета иже с ними. Если бы Анвину выдалась возможность, он без зазрения совести потребовал бы с Мерлина медаль за отвагу, потому что держать себя в руках, когда Гарри чертов Харт был так близко и постоянно его касался, чего-то да стоило.  
\- Ты все запомнил?  
Эггзи решительно кивнул и приготовился к финальному кругу этого прекрасного ада. Гарри в который раз поставил пластинку сначала, развернулся и вдруг выдал:  
\- Теперь ты попробуешь вести. Если ты и вправду запомнил все, что я сказал и показал, это не должно составить большого труда.  
Эггзи сглотнул. Подошел к Гарри. Протянул правую руку. Положил левую ему на талию. На мгновение закрыл глаза, дождался нужного такта и начал вести. Разница в росте не оказывала большой услуги, и вместо лица Эггзи смотрел Гарри в кадык.  
\- Вежливый зрительный контакт, - мягко прозвучало над ухом. Пришлось поднять голову. И очень зря. Сверху на Эггзи глядели теплые карие глаза; обычный беспристрастный, но одновременно оценивающий взгляд, выработанный за годы службы в Кингсмен, сменился одобрением – так смотрят на ребенка, когда у него наконец получается что-то, чему его научил взрослый. Но было и что-то еще. Что-то сдерживаемое, опасное, если вдруг окажется на поверхности. Эггзи нервно выдохнул.  
Но тут что-то пошло не так, зрительный контакт пропал – Гарри закрыл глаза и покачнулся. Эггзи на рефлексе сжал руку, которую держал, и вцепился в ткань на талии, удерживая его от падения. Дыхание у обоих на секунду сбилось, но Гарри тут же привел его в порядок, а Эггзи не смог.  
На него нахлынуло все, что произошло за последние полтора года. Взгляд вдруг зацепился за шрам на левом виске Харта, бледное лицо и круги под глазами стали в тысячу раз отчетливее.  
Взаимная игра в «Гарри Харт в абсолютном порядке» потеряла смысл. Он, Гери Анвин, маленький, запуганный мальчишка с большим, любящим сердцем почти потерял Гарри мать-его Харта, потому что какой-то долбаный психопат решил поиграть в бога. Они могли бы не стоять сейчас вот так, в его гостиной, под звуки старого вальса и потрескивающего камина. Один миллиметр отклонения траектории той чертовой пули мог обернуться шестью футами кладбищенской земли между Гарри и остальным миром. Между Гарри и им, Эггзи.  
Он забыл, что пришел сюда, чтобы чему-то научиться. Он забыл, что они наставник-подопечный, старший агент-младший агент. Он помнил только то, что мог потерять вот этого конкретного человека. Мог, но не потерял.  
Тогда Эггзи убрал руки оттуда, где они были во время танца, и вместо этого судорожно обхватил Гарри поперек спины, уткнувшись лицом куда-то в шею. Он дышал так тяжело и неровно, будто пробежал сотню миль в один забег, и ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Истерика начала отступать, лишь когда Гарри сам обнял Эггзи одной рукой, а другую аккуратно положил на затылок, бережно гладя по волосам.  
\- Не будь мертвым, больше никогда не будь мертвым, - почти прошипел Анвин и еще сильнее прижался к Харту.  
\- И в мыслях не было. Посмотри на меня.  
Эггзи поднял голову, все еще не отстраняясь, и уставился Гарри в глаза.  
\- Гери, я здесь, живой, пусть и немного покореженный. Чувствуешь? - он коснулся щеки Эггзи, едва дотрагиваясь провел по скуле вверх, большим пальцем стер с ресниц единственную слезу, и вернул руку на шею, - я тебя не оставлю.  
И в этот момент у Эггзи слетели все предохранители. Давясь рыданиями, он целовал лицо Гарри везде, куда мог дотянуться. Ругательства прерывались просьбами никогда не уходить, которые прерывались дурацкой икотой и всхлипами. Харт только улыбался, стоически выдерживая сопливую атаку, но когда понял, что Эггзи и не думает прекращать, обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал уже по-человечески. Реакция была незамедлительной. Анвин с такой отдачей ответил на поцелуй, что перед глазами поплыли круги. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Эггзи поднял руку, коснулся шрама Гарри, и посмотрел в ему глаза со всей той серьезностью, которая присуща людям во время самого важного признания:  
\- Больше никогда меня не оставляй.


End file.
